A Special Present
by divsalley
Summary: Aang contemplates proposing to Katara on her twentieth birthday.
1. Prologue

A young man with blue tattoos covering his arms, legs and head woke up and looked out to see a beautiful sunrise. _"Is that an omen?"_ he thought to himself as he pushed the blankets off him and swung his legs off the bed. Aang had grown taller in the last six years. His build was stronger than most young men his age, and his features had a carved quality to them. He got up slowly and walked to the balcony to soak up the sun for a while. Then, with a slight frission of alarm, he remembered what day it was... It was a very special day... Katara's birthday...

Aang smiled at the thought of her. Ever since that sunset in Ba Sing Se, they'd been together... Making the announcement to the rest of the group had been awkward to say the least... especially since Sokka was so protective of his sister. But things had gone well so far... and Aang thought it was time... Six years was long enough. He didn't want to make any more excuses for the time he'd taken. And although Katara didn't mind in the slightest, he himself felt guilty for keeping her in the dark about where they were headed. He walked to a drawer in his room and opened it, searching for something... Then he found it.

Aang looked at the necklace in his hand carefully. He knew exactly what he had to do with it, but the prospect of finally having everything he'd ever wanted was scarier than he thought it would be. The necklace was beautiful. It had a silk, blue ribbon and a beautiful pendant with fluffy clouds engraved upon it with rich detail. Aang smiled at this... Air and Water... joined for eternity... That was the idea. He'd managed to bend a peice of metal into the round pendant it was now... The carvings were a nice touch, according to Sokka. Then he flipped it and looked at the inscription on the other side.

**對於生命中的愛****  
****從 安昂**

**_"For the love of my life, from Aang."_**

He smiled at first, but then a scarier thought entered his mind. What if he was putting her in danger by doing this? Didn't the Avatar always make more enemies than friends? And didn't those friends get hurt protecting the Avatar from his enemies? Katara had been used as bait when they'd just been friends... What would they do to her if they found out that they were _married_? He'd realized this last night as he revealed his plan to the rest of the GAang... And even though they'd been joking, Aang had taken their words very seriously... The question now was, _should he even propose to Katara?_


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Aang smiled as he walked towards the GAang's mansion in Ba Sing Se. For weeks after the war, this had been their home until each of them had to go their separate ways... But tonight, after a very long time, upon his request, all of his friends had gathered under one roof for an announcement he said he had to make. As he walked in, he found Katara waiting for him with a smile on her face. She was even more beautiful to him than she had been the first time he'd seen her. She kissed him as he hugged her warmly.

"Where've you been?" she asked him lightly.

"Just out for a walk... What brings you out here? It's a chilly night," Aang said as he felt a cold breeze caress his face. His voice was a deep, soothing baritone.

"I was just wondering why **_all _**of our friends arrived here just now," she said slyly.

"I was about to tell you... We're just celebrating your twentieth birthday in style! That's all!" Aang said meekly. Her birthday was tomorrow.

"Really? Is that it?" Katara asked as she raised an eyebrow. Aang kissed her on the cheek and walked her inside the mansion as he wrapped her arm around her shoulder. She took that as a yes.

"So who's here?" Aang asked evasively.

"Zuko and Mai arrived first... Toph came in just as they settled in. Sokka and Suki came in just an hour ago... and Ty Lee just arrived before you got here," Katara summarized. Aang nodded at this and closed the door behind them as they entered the mansion. Zuko was the first to hug him in welcome. The young Fire Lord hadn't changed much. He smiled kindly at his friend and acknowledged Mai's greeting. Ty Lee was bouncing up and down with her arms around Aang. She hadn't lost her sunny disposition in the last six years.

Toph punched him in the arm as she said, "Good to see you again, twinkletoes!"

Sokka and Suki were the last to welcome him. It was all he could do to keep himself from smiling. His heart had swollen to twice it's normal size looking at all his friends.

"So... I'm sure you just wasted our time just because you wanted to give your girlfriend a memorable birthday party?" Sokka said sarcastically. Aang just laughed. Katara, on the other hand, was reading their faces just to see if one of them would reveal why they were **_really_**here. They'd celebrated her last five birthdays alone... Why would Aang take the trouble of inviting everyone unless there was something more involved?

"Thanks for coming, you guys... It means a lot to me. It's almost time for dinner... Let's talk about this once that's done," Aang said.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The Dragon of the West had truly outdone himself with the delicious spread. Sokka's jokes were the flavor of the table as Toph sat nonchalantly with a slight smirk on her face. Even Iroh's proverbs made it into the conversations that ensued. As the delicious food sunk in, the atmosphere turned mellow and Iroh served them all his special jasmine tea. After a while, there was a slight lull in the conversation.

Katara yawned as she said, "I think I'll turn in early. It was great to see you all... Goodnight!" Then she leaned forward and kissed Aang before going up the stairs to her room. Aang smiled as he watched her leave. Then he sighed and looked at all his friends, who were staring at him for answers.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed.

**_"What?"_** Sokka asked in an annoyed tone. "I'll tell you **_what!_**We wanna know why you called us here!" There were murmurs and nods of agreement at this.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you why I called you here. Toph, keep a lookout for Katara, alright?" Aang said as he looked at his earthbeding Sifu.

"You got it, twinkletoes," she said with a slight smile. Aang sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I was thinking of what I could give Katara for her birthday tomorrow," he began slowly. "I wanted it to be special... and I wanted it to mean something... So I made her this," he sai as he lifted his hand to reveal a beautiful water tribe necklace. While Zuko, Mai,Toph, and Ty Lee looked bemused, Iroh and Suki smiled, and Sokka looked stunned to say the least.

"It's a betrothal necklace," Iroh explained to Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. Their bemused looks turned into smiles as they hugged Aang and congratulated him.

Suki, having received one from Sokka herself, hugged him and said, "I'm sure you'll be very happy together." Aang nodded at her slightly, but then he looked at Sokka He needed to know that Sokka was ok with this... He needed to know that Sokka was going to support this decision.

Sokka finally smiled as he said, "Aang, this is fantastic news! She'll be thrilled!" Aang breathed a sigh of relief as ghe hugged his best friend.

"Thanks, Sokka," he said slowly.

"No problem! But I seriously hope you're prepared! Being the Avatar doesn't make it easy to have a family," Sokka said lightly.

"What?" Aang asked him, a little worried.

"Well, yeah! Think about it! People all over the world are gonna expect you to put **_them_**first! It'll be fine in the beginning, but... it's gonna get annoying later!" Sokka pointed out.

"I guess I didn't think about that," Aang said remorsefully.

"Not to mention how your enemies are gonna try to hurt her to get to you," Sokka said blithely as Aang was positively alarmed.

The thought of Katara getting hurt just because of him was intolerable to him. Would he willingly put her through that just for his own happiness?

"And to think... you guys are never gonna have a quiet life! You'll have to keep moving all the time trying to check on how everyone is doing... You can't expect your family to be okay with you leaving them for indefinite periods of time, right?" Sokka said thoughtfully.

"But the war's over now! Everything's calmed down, and... We can finally put this behind us!" Aang reasoned.

"Yeah, now... But what if-" Sokka began but Suki cut him off with a scathing look. Aang looked completely disheartened and defeated for the first time since the end of the war.

"Let's all go to bed," Iroh said. "Aang, this is wonderful news.I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together." Aang tried to smile, but as he thought of everything Sokka said, it reminded him of everything he'd overlooked. He'd only been thinking about how happy it'd make him to be married to her. It would be a dream come true! He loved her so much... yet, he hadn't thought this through.

"Don't take what your friend said so seriously. The war is over. You have every right to pursue your dreams," Iroh said calmly once they were alone.

"But he's right... I didn't think of any of those things! I'll never forgive myself if Katara gets hurt because of me!" Aang said.

"Aang... Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself. But if you deprive yourself of happiness just because you think it's too dangerous for her, you'll never forgive yourself. I'm telling you this from experience. My wife passed away very early into our marriage. I never got the chance to tell her how much she meant to me... and I still regret it. If you leave this opportunity now, it'll never come world is never a safe place. Evil is always brewing... waiting in the shadows for the right moment to strike. But you can't let your fear of losing her stop you from having a life with her," Iroh said as he placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Thank you for your wisdom," Aang said as he bowed to Iroh and walked to his room slowly. Then he disrobed and lay down as he thought of how he could go through with his plan now that he knew how wrong it was... Then he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Katara's Birthday

Aang strode down the hallway to Katara's room once he'd finished freshening up. He knocked on her door and waited. But when there was no answer and the door slid ajar, he walked in and sat on the bed. He heard the sound of water gushing down in the bathroom... so he could only assume she was bathing. He smiled devilishly at this, but immediately stopped himself as he thought of what Sokka or Hakoda would say... He heard the door creak as Katara came out in a silk robe that fit her perfectly. She smiled at Aang and kissed him before he could say anything.

"Happy Birthday, Katara," Aang said slowly.

Katara just smiled at him and hugged him. He was reduced to smelling the sweet perfume she used as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could've sat there with her forever and it wouldn't matter...

"Ready for your surprise?" he asked her.

She nodded and said, "Of course I am! But we can't leave without telling anyone!"

Aang laughed at this and said, "Trust me... It's better that way. I can have you all to myself!" Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It felt so right for them to be this way... this close... with their arms entwined together so closely it was hard to tell who they belonged to. They broke apart after what seemed like ages.

Aang looked at the woman he loved more than anything as he asked himself, _"How could it be wrong for me to be with her when she makes me so happy?"_He smiled at her and drew her closer to him and hugged her. He was trying to reassure her that nothing would break this bond... He was trying to reassure himself that nothing would happen to her for as long as he lived.

"Ahem!" they heard someone clear their throat as they broke apart and noticed Sokka. "Aang, I need to speak with you... alone," Sokka said seriously as Katara looked annoyed. Aang smiled at her and got up slowly and walked towards his best friend.

"What is it, Sokka?" he asked him after they were out of Katara's room.

"Aang, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to make it so plain, but... It's true. But I want you to know that I know you can handle it and you'll take care of my sister well. That's all I want anyway... Just promise me you'll take care of her," Sokka said slowly.

Aang hugged Sokka and said, "I'd rather die than let anything happen to her, Sokka. But... I still have my doubts... I can be such a goofball sometimes, and... she's just so... perfect! How can I ever be good enough?"

"Aang, come on... You're the Avatar! You've done some pretty amazing things... and yeah, you're goofy sometimes, but... it's what she needs! Katara's been taking care of others ever since our mother died. You showed her that she can have fun, too... She's so happy when she's with you because you make her see the fun side of everything... and she needs that! Don't doubt yourself... I'm sure she'll say yes. Anyway, I've gotta go give her my present... I'll see you later," Sokka said as he walked in.

"Happy birthday, little sister!" Sokka said as he held out a package for her.

Katara hugged him before she took the package and said, "Thanks, Sokka... You didn't have to get me anything!"

Sokka laughed out loud as he said, "Your boyfriend would kill me if I upset you! I don't wanna take that chance. Here..." Sokka took out a gorgeous turquoise parka and draped it over her. "You've outgrown your other one... so I got you this!" he finished. Katara smiled as she looked at herself in it. Then she hugged Sokka and let him kiss her affectionately on the forehead. "Never forget how special you are, ok?" he said as he smiled at her. Katara could only nod.

"Thanks, Sokka," she said and watched him leave her room with a smile. Aang came back in and saw her in her new outfit. He couldn't help but blush a bit as he watched her. She was a vision...

"You look beautiful!" he said as he smiled at her. "Let's go downstairs. Everyone's waiting for you," he finished. Then he took her hand and they walked down the stairs together.

Everyone was already up. Many 'Happy Birthdays' and 'Thank yous' were heard as Katara rejoiced in the fact that all of her friends were here by her side. She was eager to finish breakfast early so she could leave with Aang as soon as possible.

"Easy, there, Sweetness! You're gonna choke on your breakfast if you eat that fast! I know you're looking forward to some alone time with your boyfriend, but... there's nothing wrong with spending some time with the rest of us!" Toph said lightly as Katara's cheeks flushed. Everyone laughed except her and Aang, whose cheeks had flushed a deep red, too. As soon as they were done, Katara was ready to go.

"You go wait outside, Katara... We need to speak with your boyfriend first," Zuko said as he smirked. Katara looked a little annoyed, but obeyed none the less. Everyone wished Aang luck as he sighed and made his away to her.

"Time to go!" Aang said as they settled on Appa. "Yip yip!" Aang said and the giant sky bison took off into the cloudless sky.

"Where do you think he's taking her?" Sokka asked in a worried tone.

"Some place away from you, for sure!" Toph replied as everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 3: Aang's Present

"So, Aang... where're we going?" Katara asked him as Appa soared through the skies.

Aang smiled mischievously as he said, "You **_hate_** not knowing don't you?" Katara sighed as she resigned to her fate. This was gonna be a long morning.

Aang was thinking about how he was going to ask her. He still had his doubts. After what Sokka told him last night, it was difficult for him to forget the fact this being the Avatar meant responsibilities other than his friends and family. He suddenly thought of Koh... and about what Avatar Kuruk had said... and it scared him more than anything. How could he possibly put her in danger that way? Could he live with himself knowing he let his enemies get to her when he could've prevented it? He looked sideways at her and found her smiling to herself with her eyes closed as the breeze caressed her beautiful hair and flew it in all directions. He just had to smile. Once again, he forgot everyhting else as he remembered how happy she made him...

"We're here!" he said slowly as they made their descent towards a beautiful riverbank. Katara smiled as she remembered the place.

"Aang, this is so great! It's been so long since we came here!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said sincerely as he got off first.

The reason he'd chosen this place was because this was where he'd actually realized he was falling for her. He smiled as he remembered the last time they were here.

"Wait there... and don't peek until I ask you to come down," Aang told her.

She just nodded and sat back. Aang, meanwhile, raised the earth to make a small platform. Then he laid out two watermelons deftly cut and filled with watermelon juice... Then he arranged some fruits to make fruit tarts and lit two candles and placed them in the middle of the platform.

"Alright, Katara... Come on down, now..."

Katara got down and gasped at the spread he had just created.

"Aang, it's wonderful!" she said as she hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Katara," Aang said as he smiled at her and kissed her. Then they sat down and enjoyed the fruit tarts and watermelon juice.

"This is great, Aang," Katara said as they sat by the riverbank and watched the river flow on... Fish kept popping in and out of the water in turns.

"So... where're we headed next?" she asked him.

Aang didn't seem to get the drift as he answered, "I really don't know, Katara... and that's what worries me."

Katara raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Aang just turned away from her as he said, "I'll never forgive myself if I put you in danger."

Katara was annoyed to say the least as she retorted, "What makes you think anyone will hurt me to get to you?"

"Because I love you, alright? You're the only one I'd go to any lengths to save! And they **_know_** that! If we keep this up, then... they're **_bound_** to hurt you to get to me! How do you think I'll feel if that happens? They already kept Appa captive so that we'd never tell the Earth King about the solar eclipse... What if they do the same to you because they want something from me?" Aang asked angrily.

Katara understood what he was scared about. He wasn't worried about himself... He was worried about her. She tried to think of something that would calm him down, but she knew him too well to try it.

"Aang, the war's over now. Your enemies don't have the resources to hurt any of us. And even if they do, we'll deal with that when it comes to it. There will always be people who'd want to get to you. And if that does happen, I'll be ready to face them. I'm not weak!" Katara said.

"I'm not saying you are!" Aang said apologetically.

"I know what you mean... and I really appreciate it. I'm glad you were honest with me about this," Katara said and kissed him. "I'll be happier though if we can just enjoy being together without worrying about all this all the time," she finished.

"So... you wouldn't mind if the world keeps asking me to put their problems first?" Aang asked her doubtfully.

"I'd understand," Katara said as she smiled at him.

"And you're ok with the fact that our lives can never be... normal... like everyone else's?" Aang asked with a little apprehension.

"Since when have they been normal?" Katara asked with a hollow laugh.

Aang smiled slightly. This was true. She'd lost her mother when she was seven... They'd journeyed all over the world and had encountered some very strange and dangerous situations... Why hadn't he thought of all this before? He'd been so worried about what Sokka had said that he'd forgotten all about those things! Relief swept over him as he finally felt ready to ask her the final question.

"Katara, I'm sorry... I should've known better. And I do now! And I want to ask you one last question... now that I know you understand how this is going to be," he said and looked at her for any sign of worry or fear. He saw none, so he sighed and removed the necklace he'd made. He heard her let gasp involuntarily as he did so and smiled.

"I love you so much, Katara... and I've been telling you that ever since we got together... It just pains me to think that we'll never be able to enjoy a normal life... but if you understand it... and if you give me the chance, I'll do whatever it takes to make it as normal as possible. Katara, will you marry me?" he asked her finally.

Next thing he knew she was kissing him. And it made him happier than he'd ever been because he knew she was saying yes... that she'd been waiting for this moment as much as he'd been...

"Of course I will," she said as they finally broke apart. They smiled at each other as he tied the necklace around her neck. Then he kissed her again as the sun set slowly over the horizon.

"Happy birthday, Katara," he said again as he smiled at her happily.

"It really is, thanks to you," she said. Then they went back to watching the sunset together... and somehow it seemed more beautiful to them than it had ever been before


End file.
